Baali
Der Clan der Infernalisten Die Baali kennen die Wahrheit - sagen sie. Ihrer Ansicht nach ist das Universum kein Spielzeug für Kreaturen, welche so erbärmlich sind, wie die Nachkommen von Kain. Noch ist es ein heiliger Garten von einem gutmütigen, allwissenden Gott geschaffen. Menschen, ebenso wie Kainiten, sind nichts als Bauern auf einem Schlachtfeld, dessen Ausmaße alles in den Schatten stellt. Das Universum befindet sich in einem Konflikt zwischen entgegengesetzt Mächten, welche der Einfachheit halber hell und dunkel, gut und böse oder Licht und Finsternis genannt werden. Jeder und alles ist ein Teil dieses Konflikts. Der Wert wird nur daran gemessen, wie nützlich man in diesem Kampf ist. Kleine Machtspielchen, durchgeführt von uralten Vorsintflutlichen, sind unwichtig im Vergleich zum Kampf zwischen Gut und Böse. Die Baali wissen dies und wählten das Böse. Clansschwäche Baali sind extrem anfällig für religiöse Symbole und müssen vor ihnen fliehen. Selbst Zeilen aus dem Koran oder der Bibel genügen, um sie abzustoßen. Alle Mitglieder des Clans erleiden den doppelten Schaden durch Wahren Glauben. Der Ruf des Muezzin, oder das Läuten der Kirchenglocken sorgt bei ihnen für Unwohlsein. Geschichte Der Ursprung dieses Clans ist geheimnis- und täuschungsumwoben. Sicher ist, dass der Clan Baali sich aus der Asche der Flammen jenes Ersten Stammes erhob, der sich jemals um ein Feuer versammelte. Einige diese urtümlichen Menschen kannten auch die "Wahrheit der Baali" und betrachteten sich als große Krieger im Konflikt. Irgendwann verdienten sich die treusten und eifrigsten Soldaten den Titel eines Lords - Ba'al in der damaligen Sprache - und schufen so die Gruppe der Baali. Wie es nun dazu kam, dass aus diesen finsteren, jedoch menschlichen Priestern die heutigen Kainskinder wurden ist unbekannt. Wahrscheinlich spielte irgendein Vorsintflutlicher mit dieser Stammesgruppe herum, sei es aus Forschungsdrang, als Versuch sie für ihre Schandtaten zu richten, oder wegen anderen Möglichkeiten, und schuf - in seinem Hochmut - diesen Clan. Schnell jedoch wurden diese Kainiten gejagt, wegen ihrer Bedrohung für andere Kainskinder und schließlich, in den antiken Nächten, schufen die Salubri eine Armee. In Kreta und der antiken Stadt von Chorazin verbrannten und reinigten sie die Baali, welche als Shaitane und Teufel gebrandmarktet wurden. Unter dem Banner selbstgerechter (und eigennütziger) Moralität nannten die Kainskinder den Clan teuflisch und zermahlten ihn zu Staub. Dies war das Ende des 14. Clans - dachten sie. Die Baali jedoch, welche überlebten, lernten den Wert der Subtilität und gingen sehr tief in den Untergrund, sich vor ihren Feinden versteckend und ihre Vorgehen im Geheimen planend. Diese Strategie hat größtenteils funktioniert, doch zu einem Preis. Die Baali teilten sich in eine Vielzahl von Schwärmen und Bruten. Manche dienen den Schwarmen von Insekten, welche mit den Kindern assoziiert wird. Andere dienen ihren dämonischen Meistern, oder uralten, blutrünstigen Gottheiten. Manche wurden sogar so eigennützig, dass sie nur noch danach suchen, sich selbst zu Gottheiten der Finsternis zu machen. Ein weiteres Problem für den Clan waren das Entstehen des Christentums und schließlich des Islams. Eine einigende Religion, welche - zumindest in der Theorie - zu moralischer Reinheit anhält und dem Licht eher dient, als der Finsternis. Was jedoch viel besorgniserregender war, war die Tatsache, dass auch Kainiten diesen Religionen folgten. Besonders schlimm waren die Assamiten, welche ihren religiösen Eifer nutzten um Gegner (wie die restlichen Baali)aufzuspüren und zu vernichten. Doch blieben die Baali nicht untätig, Ahnen des Clans trafen sich und verfluchten die Krieger der Assamiten mit einem Blutdurst, welcher sich immer weiter durch die Linie fressen wird und sie so ablenken wird. Nun ist dieser Clan geschwächt und die Salubri werden ebenfalls für ihre Taten büßen. Doch die Taten der christlichen und muslimischen Gläubigen, einst rein, korrumpieren immer mehr und führen zu Dekadenz und die Flamme der Baali wird wieder stärker. Zwar können sie immer noch nicht offen auftreten - denn das sorgt dafür, dass selbst einstige Feinde zu temporären Verbündeten (gegen die Infernalisten) werden - doch das langsame Drängen der Korruption und Verführung wird fortgesetzt, das Licht langsam untergrabend, in der Hoffnung irgendwann einen Schlag zu führen, der die Finsternis zum Sieg führt. Eine Legende von Licht und Dunkelheit: Die Kinder "Als Gott - oder Allah, oder YHWH, oder EL, oder wie man 'Es' auch nennen mag - im Angesicht des Lichtes seine Kinder, die Menschen, schuf ... Hatte die Finsternis auch Kinder geboren. Doch jener fanatische, eifersüchtige Gott trachtete danach sie auszulöschen. So fielen sie vom Himmel, viele nicht einmal mehr lebendig und nicht mehr als verkohlte Hüllen. Sie prallten auf die Erde und jene, welche die Verfolgung und den Aufprall überlebten, verkrochen sich im Schoße der Finsternis der Erde und suchten Schutz im Schlaf. Die Menschheit errichteten ihre Städte, in der Hoffnung ihrem narzistischen Gott zu gefallen, doch ahnten sie nicht, was unter diesen Städten ruhten, welche Macht sie unbewusst dorthin geleitet hatte. Eine Gruppe von Menschen, wir nennen sie den Ersten Stamm, ''begegneten als Erste einem dieser Sprösslinge der Dunkelheit. Diese Männer und Frauen wollten einen Brunnen schaffen, nicht weit der Stätte von Ashur (Assur), dabei entdeckten sie eines der ''Kinder. ''Es wand sich und schrie unter dem brennenden Auge Gottes - der Sonne - und verfluchte ''Ihn ''und ''Seinen ''Namen. Jedes der Worte erschütterten die Erde und dennoch vermochten sie es nicht ihn zu retten, während seine Haut - wie Wachs - von seinen Knochen lief. Das ''Kind verschwand innerhalb von wenigen Minuten - lößte sich in Rauch auf - doch hatten seine Worte den Ersten Stamm in ihrem Kern erschüttert und die Saat der Finsternis gesäht. Der Erste Stamm hatte unter den Worten des Sterbenden auch die Namen von anderen Kindern ''vernommen und - berührt von diesen Worten - konnten sie jetzt das leise Gemurmel der anderen Schläfer hören, im Wispern des Windes, dem Grollen der Erde, beinahe überall hörten sie ihre Worte. Sogar in den Schreien der Sterbenden, als der Stamm lernte zu morden, und ''Die Kinder ''sangen von unvergleichlicher Macht aus den Vergewaltigten und Gemordeten. Und die Männer und Frauen vom Stamm sahen die Macht der ''Kinder ''und sie begehrten sie für sich selbst. Und so verkauften sie ihre Seele, wie Huren ihren Körper, an die ''Kinder. Im Austausch für diese Sponsorenschaft durch die Kinder ''wurde der Stamm zu ihren Akolythen, sie sollten ihre Namen bewahren. Die Sterblichen nahmen diese Aufgabe bereitwillig an, dem Irrglauben folgend, dass sie durch die wahren Namen dieser finsteren Geschöpfe wahre Kontrolle über sie erlangen würden. Dies ist jedoch die Ignoranz primitiver Menschen gewesen, denn den wahren Namen eines Wesens zu kennen gibt ihm auch Kontrolle über dich. Denn Macht ist niemals ohne Preis, weder für den Nehmenden, noch für den Gebenden. Dir dürfte aufgefallen sein, dass ich mich vage über die Namen den Namen des Ersten Stammes, oder ihrer Patrone'' ausdrücke, Kind. Dieses Auslassen ist absichtlich. Gewisse Namen besitzen die Macht ein Echo durch den Körper dieser Welt zu schicken, wenn ausgesprochen. Und es gibt immer Dinge und Wesen, welche daurauf lauern, dass diese Namen gesagt werden. Selbst die Namen zu wissen ist, wie sich mit einer Krankheit anzustecken, die langsam deine Seele zerfrisst. Und die Namen auszusprechen reißt ein großes Stück aus ihr heraus, so finster sind sie. Also wähle deine Worte mit Bedacht. Denn so geschah es mit dem Ersten Stamm. Während ihre ihr Fleisch immer stärker wurde, genährt von der Finsternis, schwand ihre Seele immer mehr und sie gaben dieses Leiden weiter an jedes ihrer Kinder, und die Kinder dieser Kinder. Doch, schlimmer noch, durch das Herumspielen mit diesen - von Gott verfluchten - Namen wurden sich die Die Kinder jedes Mal dieser Welt, außerhalb ihrer Träume, ein wenig mehr gewahr. Das Einzige, was diese ewigen Schläfer mit der Realität verband waren ihre Namen und mit jedem Ausprechen dieses Namens, rückte das Erwachen Der Kinder ein wenig näher. So geschah es, dass er Erste Stamm erkannte, dass ihre Dienerschaft wertlos war, wegen ihrer Aktionen würden die alten Meister bald erwachen und die Welte wie Giganten durchwandern. Krankheiten und Plagen würden ihnen mit jedem ihrer Schritte folgen und die Dienste des Stammes würden sie weder vor der Finsternis noch vor dem Tod schützen. Mit Verspätung taten die Schüler Der Kinder das Einzige, was sie noch tun konnten: Sie schlossen die verfluchten Namen in ihren Gedanken ein, sich niemals wagend sie zu sagen, ihnen Macht zu geben, Die Kinder näher an die Realität zu locken. Doch half dies nur kläglich wenig, ohne ihren stetigen Strom an Nahrung lebteb die Kinder auf der Schwelle zwischen dem Wachsein und dem Träumen und konnten auf diese Weise nicht feststellen, dass sie lediglich in ihren Träumen über dunkle Reiche der Finsternis herrschten. Doch Die Kinder in ihren Träumen gefangen zu halten verlangte Kraft. Mindestens die gleiche Kraft, welche verschwendet worden war, um sie näher an die Realität zu locken. Um sie am Erwachen zu hindern, folterte der Erste Stamm seine Brüder, vergewaltigte seine Kinder, verstümmelte sich selbst, verspeisten die Schwachen in kannibalistishen Orgien und suhlten sich in Dreck und Schande. Ihre letzten Reste and Menschlichkeit und Moralität opfernd, füllten sie die Träume Der Kinder mit Qual und Leid, hielten sie am Schlafen mit dem Wiegenlied eines Mörders und Schänders. Denn so lange es genug Dunkelheit in den Träumen dieser Wesen gab, so lange würden sie nicht woanders suchen müssen. Die wahren Namen dieser Kinder trug jedoch immer noch unendliche Macht in sich. Und der Erste Stamm war nicht dumm genug, ihnen ganz den Rücken zuzuwenden. Menschliche Akolythen formten für jede dieser Wesenheit einen eigenen Kult und lernten die Namen der Wesen zu verwässern. Die Wurzel des Namens zu nehmen und sie zu ändern, oder sie mit menschlichen Sprachen zu vermischen, befähigte einen Priester - wenn er gerissen genug war - an der Macht der Wesen zu zupfen, ohne sie zu stören. Die Macht war zwar nur ein Schatten dessen, was sie gewesen war, doch war das Risiko ebenfalls fast nicht mehr vorhanden und für jene Priester war das genug. Es ist ironisch, dass die Wesen, welche du als Dämonen bezeichnen würdest, Kind, einmal die mesopotamischen Götter waren, welche ihre Namen nach dem Abbild der schlafenden Kinder gekriegt haben. Du kannst jedoch beruhigt ruhen, denn die Namen, welche man heute den Kindern gibt, halten nur noch ein Bruchstück an Macht - Jahrtausende von Sprachvermischungen und -änderungen haben ihre Kraft zu beinahe nichts reduziert. Doch manchmal stolpert irgendein armer Trottel über eine Reihenfolge von richtigen Buchstaben, intoniert sie auf die korrekte Weise und erhält ... ungewollte Aufmerksamkeit. Die Kinder schlummern unruhig und ihre Träume sind nicht mehr so angenehm, wie sie einmal waren." Eine Legende von Licht und Dunkelheit: Brunnen der Opferung Coming soon. Was denken die Baali über Andere? * Die Ashirra Sie erkennen die Natur der Welt und stellen sich uns entgegen. Glücklicherweise ist diese Hingabe flüchtig. Denn wie andere Kainiten dienen sie im Endeffekt eher sich selbst, als ihrem Gott. * Die Franji Das perfekte Beispiel dafür, wie die Hingabe zu einem höheren Ziel zu Habgier werden kann. Unter das Banner eines gekreuzigten Zimmermanns kämpfen sie um Land und gieren nach Macht. * Assamiten Hasserfüllte und - leider - auch fähige Gegner. Doch zu leicht abgelenkt durch Träume von Macht und Ehre. Unser Fluch wird sie brechen und wir haben Zeit. * Brujah Gebt nicht vor, sie ob ihres Zorns zu richten. Karthago ist vergangen, und Moloch mit ihm, weswegen wir eine gewisse Trauer über vergangenen Ruhm mit ihnen teilen können. Dieses Verständnis macht die Brujah zu leichter Beute. * Gangrel Sie scheuen die Zivilisation und die Gesellschaft anderer. Sie fürchten sich vor dem, was sie nicht begreifen, streunen durch die Lande, markieren ihr Revier und werden mit jeder weiteren Nacht immer mehr zu den Tieren, die sie im Grunde sind. Somit sind sie unserer Achtung nicht würdig. * Setiten Diese Amateure stellen offensichtlich den unwiderlegbaren Beweis der gemeinsamen Ursprünge unseresgleichen dar. Entstammen sie nicht den frühen Zivilisationen der Sethskinder? Beten sie nicht zum Herrn der Finsternis? Und doch sind diese Narren den kleinlichen Voreingenommenheiten des Westens wie materielle Freuden, Leidenschaften und Perversionen zum Opfer gefallen. Welch verschwendetes Potential. * Kappadozianer Achtet unsere Brüder, die Kinder Ashurs, den man Kappadozius nennt, und verschmäht nicht die Wege, die sie gehen, um die Ewigkeit zu studieren. Erkennt, dass es keinen Platz für uns gibt in ihrem Treibsand aus Gut, Böse, Leben, Tod und der Seele. Am Tag des Jüngsten Gerichts ist das einzig wahre Verständnis, das wir füreinander aufbringen können, die Klinge eines Schwertes. * Lasombra Es ist eine amüsante, anregende Allegorie, die die Dunkelheit, die die Magister befehligen, an die lichtlosen, leeren Visionen der Macht bindet, an denen sie sich so sehr festklammern. Die Lasombra sehen aber nur die flüchtigen Schatten, die sie zeugen. Da sind sie wie die Ravnos. * Malkavianer Ein Clan, bei welchem das Blut eines Dämons durch jedes einzige Mitglied fließt. Wenn sie sich nur mehr auf das Tatsächliche konzentrieren würden und erkennen würden, dass die Dschinn, die sie sehen, auch unseren Meistern dienen, dann könnten wir Verbündete sein. * Nosferatu Diese Tunnelbewohner kennen der Sünde Sold besser als jeder andere. Ist es da nicht verwunderlich, wie sie sich als bedauernswerte Märtyrer ausgeben, die einerseits nach Erlösung suchen, während sie sich gleichzeitig das Vertrauen anderer erschleichen, unterwandern und erzwingen? Sie frönen einer seltsamen Form der Heuchelei. * Ravnos Von dieser Seite ist nichts zu befürchten. Die Ravnos sind nichts als eine Familie von Tricksern, die ihren schwachen Bezug zur Wirklichkeit zugunsten nichtiger Luftschlösser aufgegeben haben. Macht nicht den Fehler, ihre Spielereien auf die leichte Schulter zu nehmen; sie sind geübte Scharlatane, die andere nur allzu schnell in ihre Intrigen einspannen. * Salubri Zeigt keine Gnade, denn auch sie zeigten uns keine Gnade. Ihr Wesen treibt lediglich das Licht fort und muss aufgehalten werden, zermalmt jeden von ihnen zu Staub, wenn sich die Chance bietet. * Toreador Diese von Schönheit, Annehmlichkeiten und Laster besessenen Narzisten drehen sich um sich selbst. Sie sind Degenerierte, die sich in furchtsamer Faszination des Viehs, von dem sie sich nähren, verlieren. Ist den Kindern Kains nicht ohnehin schon genug nutzloser Ballast aufgebürdet? * Tzimisce Die Unholde haben Unsterblichkeit erlangt, etwas, nachdem Menschen seit der Vertreibung aus dem Paradies suchen. Die Mysterien der Unendlichkeit sind Themen, die sie auf ewig überdenken können - und doch treiben sie weiter ihre kleinen Handel mit der allzu flüchtigen Münze der Furcht, der Lehen und des Fleisches. Schicht um Schicht von Gebräuchen und Zeremonien anzuhäufen verbirgt nicht die Leere ihres Daseins, noch verleiht es ihnen Erhabenheit. * Ventrue Für einen Kreis engstirniger Egoisten verfolgen sie hohe Ziele. Sie glauben, die Löwen sollten herrschen? Sicherlich ist ihnen bewusst geworden, dass selbst der Löwe anderen Raubtieren zum Opfer fällt - und dass sie letztlich der Aasfresser alle verschlingt. Quellen * World of Darkness; Vampire: The Dark Ages - "Veil of Night" p. 112, 113 * World of Darkness; Vampire: The Dark Ages - "Clannbook: Baali" p.13 - 27Kategorie:Die Clans